The subject matter herein relates generally to cable connector assemblies, such as a coaxial cable connector assembly, for electrical systems such as communication systems.
Electrical systems, such as those for use in communication systems, have a wide variety of applications including voice communication, data communication, and the like. For example, wireless communication systems may be used to communicate between cell phone towers and a mobile phone. Wireless communication systems may be used to transfer data wirelessly between a router and a computer. Other examples of wireless communication systems include global positioning systems (GPS), radio systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, data networks such as wireless local area networks (LANs), and the like. Such communication systems typically include an antenna coupled to a wireless device by a cable. Size constraints due to miniaturization demand ultra-small, or micro, coaxial interconnects.
In systems today, a small terminal is crimped to the cable, which is inserted into a connector of the device. Such connectors and terminals add to the overall cost of the system. In other systems, the coaxial cable is connected to the antenna or other electronics using solder or a conductive epoxy connection. Due to the small size of the micro-coaxial cable, the application of epoxy or adhesive is difficult and unreliable. Additionally, with some applications, soldering of the cable to the antenna or other electronics is impractical or impossible. For example, with printed electronics, which are printed directly on a substrate by an additive process, the soldering process may destroy the printed circuits due to the high temperature of the soldering process.
A need remains for a cable connector assembly that may be electrically connected to a printed circuit in a cost effective and reliable manner.